


Организация времени для занятого профи Первого Ордена

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, BDSM, Biting, Classic Kylux, Comic, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Fingering, Fucking, Humiliation, Hux is a biter, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Once More with Feeling, Slapping, WTF Kombat 2021, aftercare with feels, bloody lip, consensual condescension, dom!hux, pre tfa, unspoken consent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Прошло двадцать четыре часа, и они понятия не имеют, что именно начали, хуже того, они все равно собираются через это пройти.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	Организация времени для занятого профи Первого Ордена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Management For The Busy First Order Professional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818625) by [GingerSnappish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish), [kraken_wise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise). 



> Перевод комикса, третья часть серии «(Умирать легко, молодой человек) Жить труднее».  
> Ночь после их последней встречи.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6d/c6/kHIYhL8l_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/05/a2/TntXawOb_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6b/6d/8Xp9lqxq_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/a3/8QnTRDrA_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/f2/BGL10Znf_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/51/0b/w27ZsQrE_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/4d/bGbCjCnM_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/d5/Wod4cLiw_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/4f/qn2O1YXH_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/bc/mW7ha5hs_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/f1/XWz8k5aH_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/25/8d/sea4RJr6_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/3b/fzD0DtpH_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/52/98/AQFfMkyA_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/71/87/12krMd3u_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/10/34/ov6s6e7e_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/84/dV9GMot5_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/c6/pQ8SaboR_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b3/a6/Qh3aZZ70_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/92/78/wXKzvvgp_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/1f/lLS5sP84_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/45/90/n0QMoSEB_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3b/16/xxKkAijN_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/87/ae/fThtILk9_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/49/G1qFUxoY_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7f/b4/sZYTDNDn_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/cc/T4v15wWF_o.png)


End file.
